Dillydale Safety Squad Season 4
Season 4 takes place after Season 3 of Dillydale Safety Squad. Episodes Mission: Vegas: Nutmeg and Lionel are assigned to guard the Golden Amulet in Hotel Mandalay Bay, but when it's stolen, they need their other friends' help! They soon meet a new friend named Angie. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad wear Ranger Undercover uniforms for the first time. Angie becomes a new member of the Dillydale Safety Squad. Larry wears a tuxedo throughout the whole episode. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad sings "Viva Las Vegas" in this episode. This is the first time Kevin Hart voices Rudy. Mission: Bergen Town: It's an exciting new mission for the Dillydale Safety Squad. This time, they go to Bergen Town to explore and save their old troll friends from being eaten by monstrous Bergens again. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad wear Ranger Undercover uniforms once again. Mission: Rome: Pizzas are missing all over Italian pizzeries in Rome. So, it's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad in their Ranger Undercover uniforms to take down the thief and restore pizzas all over Italy! Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad sings a song about Italy. Mission: Loch Ness: Ruthless poachers are hunting the Loch Ness Monster in Scotland. It's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad in their Ranger Undercover gear to stop those poachers and save the Loch Ness Monster. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad sings a song about the Scottish Highlands. Mission: Paris: The Dillydale Safety Squad are asked by the French people to discover what is causing a rotten smell in the city. It's up to them to take care of this stinky situation. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad sings a song about the town of Paris. Batter Up! The Baseball Challenge: A baseball game challenge is on in Dillydale. So the Dillydale Safety Squad pitch in wearing their Team Dillydale outfits for the game, including a reluctant Lionel to win the game for the town. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad wear their Team Dillydale sports oufits once again in this episode. A Day at the Fair: The Dillydale Safety Squad went to the county fair. But when Miss Naughty tries to steal the fair games' prizes, it's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad to stop her and teach her about fair play. The Dive In Challenge: Angie enters a swimming contest. But when she lacks her confidence, her friends tried to cheer her on and talk her into it. She even gets a lucky charm in the process. But will it help her through the day? Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad sings a song about believing in yourself. Wave Mania: A huge wave is crashing over California. So, the Dillydale Safety Squad must stick to the plan of evacuating the beach goers to safety. Mr. Scatterbrain's Haunted Dude Ranch: Mr. Scatterbrain's Dude Ranch is being haunted by a mysterious western ghost! So it's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad to solve the mystery. Robot Rampage: Larry's robot otter wreaks havoc in town again. So the Dillydale Safety Squad need to find him, stop him and bring him home safely. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad wear their air rescue gear once again. Tour de Dillydale: The Dillydale Safety Squad enters a bike race. Meanwhile, Miss Naughty is up to her dirty tricks and cheats during the game. It's up to the Dillydale Safety Squad to spoil her plot. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad sings a song about bike safety in this episode. Polynesian Adventure: The Dillydale Safety Squad goes seafaring in a cruise ship. They're off to search for a Polynesian emerald treasure. Will they succeed by avoiding the high tides and huge waves? Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad goes on a cruise ship for the first time. They also went to the Polynesian islands. Mission: Monte Carlo: The Dillydale Safety Squad investigate the theft of a rare and exciting roulette wheel. Will they stop the thief in time? The Big Singing Competition: Dillydale is having a singing competition. May the best contestant win! All the people are working hard with their numbers. Mission: Magic!: A Gigantic Adventure: The Dillydale Safety Squad uses their new Mission: Magic! gear to stop a runaway giant in a Jack and the Beanstalk like adventure. Tiny Larry to the Rescue: Larry has a horrible dream about getting shrunk. Will Mandy and the rest of the gang help him and return him back to normal? Fruit Salad Fiasco: When Rudy's fruit salad ingredients went flying through the air, it's time for the Dillydale Safety Squad to catch the flying food before it messes up all of Dillydale. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad wear their Air Rescue gear once again. Mission: Magic!: The Curse of the Crimson Witch: Miss Naughty makes a robotic witch dummy to scare everyone away from Dillydale. To stop her, the Dillydale Safety Squad use their new Mission: Magic! gear again to thwart the witch's curse. The Cooking Catastrophe: The Dillydale Safety Squad had their own recipes for an annual cooking contest, except for Angie. It's up to her to think of something that she can create for the competition. Note: The Dillydale Safety Squad wear their cook off uniforms for the first time. Trivia: There will be a fifth season. It is rumored that the heroic team will travel around the world for international rescue adventures. They will meet Mr. Wayne, a world traveler and his ferret sidekick named Winston voiced by Kunal Nayyar. Quotes Write the second section of your page here.